Crono's Biggiest Fear's
by MasterIckolas Xaron
Summary: What does Crono fear more than a alien who wants to consume everything? It's not as weird as you think. Rated for Language usage and some sexual refs.


_**Crono's Biggest Fear's**_

_A Chrono Trigger Fan fiction_

Sure, going through time to save the world from an alien bent on consuming it and releasing its spawn to destroy other worlds sounds like fun, but it's a cake walk compared to what I am about to do. I'm not only about to marry the woman who I love, but also become next in line to rule a kingdom. Here I am about to walk down the alter with Nadia, or Marle when it's just her, me and our friends. I've been through hell and back, died, brought back to life, and killed a huge beast, by walking this path in this church is scaring me most of all.

"Crono. What's wrong?"

"O. just nervous I guess." She had snapped me back to reality just now. Thank god, I was about to really freak out on her.

"You? The man who sacrificed him self for us, and killed the thing that turns the future into a wasteland, scared?" Marle had a giggle attack. "Wow Crono, I didn't think you would be nervous about this. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen, plus _I have a surprise for you tonight."_

Now for some reason that shattered all my fears. I don't know if it's the way she said it, or I was just reading to much into the comment. But quite frankly I didn't care. She had a point. No reason to be scared. At that moment the wedding march began to play.

"Come on dear, it's time to face the future together." Marle told me. She was right, just face it head on and hope for the best.

-- -- -- -- _13Months Later -- -- -- --_

OK, looking back at the wedding, that day was nothing compared to tonight. It was a breeze compared to tonight. Right now Marle is going through an ass load of pain, an I can't do shit to help. Mainly because the doctors don't want me in the room with her, saying its for health issues. What can you do.

"Crono! Stop pacing will ya? Marle will be just fine. I went and got doctors from 2045 for ya didn't I? Relax."

Lucca. Thank god she was my best friend. She had been through the same shit back in the day, and still kept her cool, even when I was killed.

"He Lucca, I can't stop being nervous. It's worse than when we killed Lavos. Remember how scared I was then? This it like Lavos x100"

"You do need to relax. Drink this."

"Vodka? Are you fucking kidding me? Remember what happened at Halloween?"

"Ya. It was fucking hilarious. That was the first time in seven months that you had relaxed and been your self."

"I ALMOST STARTED A WAR!" I had had _way _to much to drink that night and I had insulted some diplomat from Porrie and ended up almost ramming my sword through him when he insulted Nadia about how fat she was getting.

"Ya. You finally were acting like your hot headed self." Lucca had a big grin on her face. Before I could retort...

"King Crono." A nurse started "Would you like to see you new baby girl?"

The second I saw her in Marle's arms, I said _'OK. Everything was totally fucking worth it.'_

"Hey Lucca. Pass the Vodka, we need to celebrate."

-- -- -- -- _19 Years Later -- -- -- --_

Nineteen years ago, my baby girl was born. And now I have to giver her up to some man she fell in love with. Anna is my light, Next to Marle of course, but that girl had stolen my heart. Her brother, Ivan, had done some digging up on this man. He was kinda like me back then. At least I knew he could protect her.

"Dad!" Anna did have a very LOUD voice.

"Crono!" Marle's voice was just as LOUD.

"What what? I was just taking a nap is all come on."

"Dad. You said you would walk me to the church door and give me away. Don't go back on your word."

"She has you Crono. I want our daughter given away like I was to you?" Marle had put too many stories from the past in Anna's head. For as much as I loved them all, Lucca was the worst. Lucca read to many romance novels for her own good.

"Fine. I just don't want to see my baby girl grow all up now."

'Geeze daddy, I didn't take you for the emotional type."

"I don't want to see yo grow up either Anna. It make me feel old." Marle didn't look 37, hell she was still a spit fire in... HOLY hell did I just think that at a time like this?

-- --

Sure I can save a planet from a horrible time altering monster, but when it comes to my biggest fears, I have some very non-life threating ones. O well, time traveling doesn't prepare you for this kinda stuff.

"Crono! Stop talking to your self and come to bed!" Aha Marle. My Icey Spitfire. Calls

"Coming Marle!" I may be a grandfather, but I'm still in good shape.


End file.
